


Strawberry cakes

by Diana_lovac



Series: Prompts from tumblr [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_lovac/pseuds/Diana_lovac
Summary: A soulmate au where you crave for whatever your soulmate is eating.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Prompts from tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141538
Kudos: 19





	Strawberry cakes

Mira was cleaning up the bar after sending everyone home when she suddenly craved for strawberry cake. She sighed. Erza was apparently eating cake at 4 in the morning. The scarlet head's sweet tooth had no bounds. Mira barely remembers craving for anything when she was a kid. Of course, Erza was in the tower of heaven. She sighed again. Once she was done cleaning up, she double-checked the strawberry cake in her fridge and closed up. As she climbed up the Fairy Hills, she wondered if she would ever have the courage to tell Erza. The other woman was dense, and Mira hid every time she ate, and the secret remained a secret. She remembered the first time she realised it was Erza. It was just another day in Fairy Tail, Erza and Mira were done fighting, and Erza decided that she wanted a strawberry cake for lunch. Mira watched as Erza ate and felt her need to eat it raise exponentially. She stormed out that day, refusing to believe that her rival, Erza Scarlet was her soulmate. And here she was, years later, yearning to feel Erza's hands on Mira, her smile, her lips- oh gods. Alright, that's it. She was done moping around. She turned on her feet, walking briskly to Erza's dorm, still fighting her craving for strawberry cake. She will taste it off Erza's lips anyway. She knocked furiously on her soulmate's door, her sudden courage fueled by angst taking over. The moment Erza opened her door, Mira kissed her. She heard Erza gasp and felt the other woman kissing her back. Mira melted. The weight of the world lifted off her shoulders. She wasn't the big sister now. She didn't have to be the hot, cute bartender. Nope. She was just a girl kissing her soulmate.


End file.
